


Our Song

by artificialhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Violet and Katya attempt to figure out what their "couple song" is.





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda the opposite of a song fic. It’s about a song, but I never said which one because I couldn’t decide. If you have a suggestion for what Violet and Katya's couple song should be, I guess comment it.

“Violet, what’s our song?” Violet and Katya were sprawled out on the couch watching project runway, which Katya was admittedly not really into, but which he watched anyways because he enjoyed cuddling with Violet and listening to her commentary. Katya was laying on his back, with Violet laying directly on top of him, their stomachs touching and Violet’s head resting on Katya’s chest. Violet turned her attention from the television screen to look at Katya, elbows propping herself up.

“Our song?” Violet said, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, like you know when couples… have a song? What’s ours?”

“That’s tacky, Katya,” Violet replied with a slight eyeroll and smirk. She returned her head to Katya’s chest. Why would they have a song? They have never been the ones to get sappy and stereotypically “romantic.” In fact, Violet wasn’t quite sure exactly what to call their relationship at all. Saying “boyfriends” felt utterly wrong in her mouth, but that was the closest word to it. But rather than sending love letters and going on romantic dinners, Katya and Violet express their affection for one another by reading each other to filth and play wrestling until Katya pins Violet to the bed and fucks her brains out. Katya’s pet name for Violet is “Cunt,” Violet’s for Katya is “Whore.” Nothing about them is traditional, which is why Violet was slightly taken aback by Katya’s question. Violet watched the tv screen for about a minute when she looked and noticed Katya was staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. She tightened her arms around the older queen and wondered if she had come off as too mean.

Katya snapped out of the trance he was in and looked down at Violet on her chest. She looked almost guilty, as if she were regretting her knee-jerk reaction to his question. Violet’s eyes met Katya’s and held his gaze for a few seconds before she blushed and hid her face. Without looking back up, she mumbled into Katya’s chest, “What kind of song did you have in mind anyways, Kat?” Katya took this as an act of submission; Violet was agreeing to indulge him in what she knew would be a _long_ discussion about music that would eventually branch out to include other subjects such as science, math and Trixie Mattel. Katya grabbed both sides of Violet’s face, gently pulling her up to him for a kiss, which she readily accepted.

“Now Violet, there are many factors we will have to consider when choosing this song…” Violet let Katya babble on and on as his hands roamed over her bare back, rubbing circles. As much as she liked to pretend Katya was annoying, both queens knew that Violet always listened to every word Katya has to say. Well, usually. Suddenly, she felt a hard smack on her ass.

“Are you even listening to me, Vi? This is really important, you know!” Katya yelled with a smile.

“I know, Katya,” Violet chuckled. “I’m listening, don’t worry.”


End file.
